Recently, wearable computing systems that may be directly installed in users' body so as to be used has been actively researched and commercialized. In particular, an electronic device, such as glasses, capable of providing various types of data through glass and providing a cellular phone function, a camera function, and the like, in a state in which users is wearing it has drawn great attention.